


Just Come Home

by SummerHoliday01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancing, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHoliday01/pseuds/SummerHoliday01
Summary: During a slow dance together, Draco and Harry slowly realize their love for each other
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Just Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i hope you enjoy this fic :) Here's the link to the song that inspired me I recommend you take a listen
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dq2EBlv56kQ

Centre stage. 

Draco lifts his arms as if reaching for the sky. He leans back, turning his back into an arched shape while waiting for the soft keys of the piano to play

This is it

The moment he's been working for

It all comes down to this

As the gentle music fills the room, Draco allows the music to overcome him as he swiftly spins to the side before diving to the ground when the beat drops

The audience is like a night sky, dark with little white spots like stars. 

It's captivating

Draco's heart pounds with adrenaline. 

He glides across the warm lit stage and into Harry's arms

With Harry holding him up, Draco feels all his doubts fly away with the lift, feeling himself relax and melt into the movement.

They haven't had the best start

No

Harry seemed to have a strong hatred for him. Jealousy, envy, hatred...a worry about losing all he's worked for. But they share the same ambitious passion for dance, a strong passion hidden behind a tall wall which cracks with every move

'Does she know that we bleed the same'

Except they don't bleed the same

Harry is a Gryffindor 

Draco is a Slytherin 

It's completely different 

'Did she run away? Did she run away, i don't know'

As Harry pulls him close, Draco feels his breath leave him as he stares into those stormy eyes. 

Doubt

Worry

Desire 

Passion 

Those eyes hold more emotion than Draco could count

Draco glides across the room with a graceful spin before he and Harry turn to each other grasping their chest with the beat

'If she ran away, if she ran away come back home'

What could the future hold for them...

Do they stand a chance together

Or is it going to burn out before it even starts

'Just come home'

As the music builds and lifts into a high soft tone

Harry places a hand onto Dracos waist, gracefully gliding across the stage as the music plays softly with them

'She was carried up, into clouds high above'

Harry lifts Draco easily 

'If you play, i bleed the same'

In the end, they do bleed the same, they may not bleed the same colour but they still bleed

'If you're scared...'

Harry turns to see Draco hunched over himself with his arms covering his face, before Draco turns back also looking at him longingly

'...i'm on my way'

They sprint towards each other, meeting at the middle of the stage and Draco flies into spinning hug as Harry grasps him and spins him around 

'Did you run away, did you away, i don't need to know'

Draco gracefully runs away from Harry and jumps high as he sprints across the stage

'If you ran away, if you ran away, come back home'

Draco runs across the stage

'Just come home'

He leaps into Harry's arms and Harry catches him

As the music softly plays out to an end Draco breathes deeply and grips onto Harry tightly, Harry grips onto the android with the same amount of passion and strength

'Just come home'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments give me life :)


End file.
